Senior year with Hiccup Haddock
by Trixter Dark
Summary: Third fic in a series. Start with "The sixteenth year of Hiccup Haddock" and then, "The first trip to Berk for Jackson Overland"After a series of fortunate and not so fortunate events, Hiccup wants to get ready for college, spend more time with Jack, and maybe..just maybe...run again. Frostcup, featuring tons of Disney/Dreamworks/Laika/Sony peeps.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe this is the third fanfic I've written in this AU. The third. Thank you for sticking around! You got past all the typos...Oh lord, the typos.

If you're new here, I suggest you start with "The sixteenth year of Hiccup Haddock" and then, "The first trip to Berk for Jackson Overland"

This chapter takes place between ch. 23 and 24 of the first fic.

Senior year with Hiccup Haddock

Chapter: Recovery with Hiccup…and Guy.

Hiccup woke up that October morning in a relatively good mood. He thanked the Gods that he was able to wake up again. He stretched his limbs and slowly pulled himself out of bed, reaching for his crutches. He groaned slightly and he stood. Walking was still a little challenging. With a sigh he began his slow trek to the tenth floor. The sooner he started his physical therapy, the better.

A trainer was already in the room, doing squats in the corner. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. it was one the people he was more comfortable with. He welcomed Hiccup with a warm smile, easing some of the tension. They started with stretching. Having someone else's hands on his legs was a little weird, but Hiccup was getting used to it.

Jack started his car and made his usual drive to the hospital. It was a good morning, as far as he was concerned. Any morning he got to see Hiccup was a good morning. He found Hiccup's room was empty, so he went up to the gym on the tenth floor.

There he found Hiccup in Guys's arms. Again. It was completely innocent on Hiccup's part, he knew that. Hiccup could only walk to far without stumbling, right now he was trying to go a few steps without his crutches. Of course he fell and Guy was there to catch him. Guy, with his perfect smile, and his peppy attitude, and his ridiculous hair…

Hiccup turned his head to see Jack in the doorway, looking somewhat irritated. He figured Jack hadn't had breakfast yet, as he had a habit of coming straight to hospital without thinking. (according to Merida) "Jack…"

"Jackson. Good morning!" Guy was happy to see him, like he was happy to see anyone.

"Yeah, morning." Jack gave him a nod of the head. 'What is this guy, part golden retriever?' He walked up to them.

Hiccup was still in Guy's arms, looking happy to see him. Jack gave him one of his ridiculously infectious smiles. He cleared his throat before reaching out for Hiccup, who complied by finally letting go of Guy. Hiccup was nearly suffocated in a hug, but didn't care. Jack was warm and smelled like peppermint and pine. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent.

Jack was more than happy to take Hiccup out of Guy's hands. He wrapped his arms around him. Hiccup was still pretty thin. Jack figured hospital food could only do so much. He had half a mind to kidnap Hiccup and take him home for a decent meal. Of course he and Rapunzel had already tried once, and it didn't end well. He pulled away slightly to get a better look at Hiccup's face.

Looking Jack in the eye always embarrassed Hiccup, if only because he had a habit of getting lost in Jack's annoying, beautiful face. He tried to limit his staring but it never worked. It came to his attention that Jack was saying something, and Hiccup shook his head. "What?"

Jack laughed then, another pet peeve of Hiccup's. "I said, did you eat yet? I wanted to go have breakfast."

"Oh…No." Hiccup's face reddened then. He turned to face Guy. "Is it alright if I go take a break?"

Guy gave him a thumbs up. "Take as long as you like! I'll be here all day!"

Hiccup smiled. "Great. We'll be back in a little while."

Jack kept his hand around Hiccup's waist as the smaller boy retrieved his crutches. He was getting used to half-carrying Hiccup around. Jack had a pretty slim build but lately he had been working out with Jim at Hooligan's in order to bulk up. This would be his last year as a Berk Heffalump, and he wanted it to be his best. That, and it was fun being able to snatch Hiccup up without effort.

They went back to Hiccup's room. With a few pushes of a button, he could order breakfast. In any other case Jack would have gone to the cafeteria, but he couldn't bring himself anywhere near that area of the hospital. The cafeteria had a clear view of the garden.

The same garden where Gothel met her demise. Jack tried not to think about it much, but the guilt was always there. He had nightmares almost every night. Regardless of what Rapunzel said, Jack believed that he killed Gothel, not the "fall.

"Jack?"

Hiccup's worried voice snapped him back to reality. He was sitting on the chair beside Hiccup's bed. "Huh?"

Hiccup frowned. He didn't have to guess what Jack was thinking about. It scared Hiccup to see him that way, so full of self-loathing. "Jack…" Hiccup said again, reaching out to take his hand. Jack leaned forward and Hiccup took his face into his hands. "Stop it." Hiccup commanded, serious. "You can't keep beating yourself up forever."

Jack's fake smile disappeared. He stared back at Hiccup blankly. "I don't know about that, Hic."

Hiccup grabbed Jack's cheeks and pulled as hard as he could.

"Ow!" Jack winced, pulling away. Angry red marks appeared on his pale face. He rubbed his cheeks. "That hurt."

Hiccup crossed his arms. "Good."

A nurse walked in pushing a cart with lunch. After setting two trays down, he left. Jack rose from his seat and pulled the wheeled table towards Hiccup's bed. He pushed it until it was level with Hiccup's chest.

"What do we have here…" Hiccup gasped. "Could it be? Jell-o!"

Jack shook his head. "Not just any Jell-o, Hic. Green Jell-o. Turkey, peas, and the exclusive, tasteless green hospital , probably not even name brand Jell-o. You should feel honored."

"I do." Hiccup said, nodding. "This is truly the meal of invalids. A fine feast for my kind."

"You aren't an invalid, Hiccup."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "What do you call someone who can't take four steps without falling over?"

"Adorable." Jack said, as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, so that's your type." Hiccup took a swig of apple juice from the tiny plastic cup. "Lucky you then."

"Don't be like that, Hic." Jack stood and planted a kiss against Hiccup's forehead. "You'll be out of here before you know it, I promise."

Hiccup sighed. "If you say so. How is Toothless?"

"Lilo has him today. He misses you, obviously, but I think seeing you before made him feel better."

Hiccup sighed again. "I wish I could take him for a walk."

"You will." Jack replied. "When you get just a little bit better, you will."

He kissed Hiccup again, this time on the cheek.

"Fine…" Hiccup mumbled, blushing. "Help me finish this so I can get back to Guy."

Jack groaned.

"What?"

"Every time I come here, you're upstairs with Guy."

"That's not true, Jack."

"Whatever. Why is it that breakfast is never actually served here?"

"Who knows?"

They returned to the tenth floor, so Hiccup could complete his therapy session. Guy was still there as promised, bouncing on a large rubber ball. "Hiccup! Jackson! Welcome back!"

Jack wondered how all that enthusiasm could be stored into one body.

"Okay, since Jackson is here today, I think we should try something different."

Hiccup stood between the twin metal bars. Jack stood at the other end of the shallow track. It was a easy walk for the average person, just ten quick steps from one end to the other.

For a one legged person, it was like hell. Hiccup hated walking like this. Guy would usually limit the amount of times he could actually use the bars to get across. He knew in real life there were no bars to rest on all day, but it still bothered him. What was the rush? Couldn't he hop along a little longer?

"Just walk towards Jackson." Guy instructed. "You can only rely on the bars three times, so make them count, okay."

Hiccup nodded. "Got it."

"Start when you can, no pressure."

Hiccup resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'No pressure he says. Tell that to my prosthetic.' He gripped the bars a little tighter. It was going to hurt. He was going to fall. He knew it. He looked up. Jack was patiently waiting at the other end, his hands in his pockets.

'Alright, Hiccup. You can do this.' He released the bars. The padded mat felt weird beneath him. He took a experimental step. Another step. Another. His hands were above the bars. He didn't need them. Not yet. Another step. He could do this. Jack smiled. He knew it wasn't impossible. Hiccup could do this. HIcucp would walk again.

Hiccup slipped. He grabbed the bars, sighing. Only two times left now. He stared at the mat beneath him. Why did it have to be like this?

Jack took a few steps forward before Guy grabbed him.

"Woah there, Jackson. You can't move. You're the goal, remember?" Guy turned his focus back to Hiccup. "Come on Haddock! I know you aren't feeling the burn just yet!"

Jack nodded. Guy was right. He wasn't tired yet. He go further, Jack knew he could. "You can do this, Hic."

Hiccup sighed again, steadying himself. It wasn't just about him. Jack was waiting, and wasn't just Jack either. He took another step, and another. Toothless was waiting. How could he walk Toothless without walking? Impossible. He took two more steps. It wasn't just Jack and Toothless. Rapunzel was waiting. He promised they would go see the lantern festival next summer. He couldn't walk the streets with his crutches.

He was more than halfway there now. He was doing good.

"That's it Hiccup!" Guy was ecstatic. "See? We believe in you!"

Another step. His leg was starting to feel a little funny. Hiccup ignored it. He was close now. Almost there. What about Merida? He promised they would do the color marathon in March. Sure he made this promise months ago, but he still had to keep his word. And then there were her brothers. He couldn't watch the DunBroch triplets like this. Impossible. He didn't need the bars, not yet.

Jack was just two steps away. Just two more steps. Another step. And then-

He tripped.

Hiccup knew it was coming. But it didn't hurt. Jack was there to catch him.

He let Jack pull him into a hug. "I told you could." Jack's voice was muffled by Hiccup's hair. 'But let's be honest. You used to trip all the time, even when you had two legs."

Hiccup shoved him, and Jack laughed, holding onto Hiccup by his arms.

"You're doing so well Hiccup!" Guy gave him a thumbs up. "You just needed the right motivation this time."

* * *

><p>New Character alert! Joining our cast in this chapter is Guy from DreamWorks' The Croods. Hurray.<p>

I've been re-uploading the original fic with less typos…I'm up to Chapter 19.

I'm looking for pretty cover art for the first fic. Shall we have a contest?


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Halloween and stuff! You guys have the most interesting names.

This chapter takes place after the last chapter of the first fic.

Chapter: Halloween with Hiccup and the gang

Hiccup took a deep breath. Today he would be starting school. It wasn't the most pleasant thing, as he felt like life had been going pretty quick recently. He had been released from the hospital, had gone on his first date with Jack, and was now off to start his senior year at Burgess High.

Hiccup supposed he had been more fortunate than others, as most of Burgess; students had to start in September rather than the end of October. Of course, Hiccup had spent the extra time re-learning how to walk and falling a lot, so it's not like it was a vacation.

It wasn't the classes he was worried about. He had spent plenty of time studying with Jack and Merida. (Rapunzel had transferred schools to be closer to her family, but he had seen her last weekend) He was sure he would do alright. It was the other aspects of school that worried him. Like staying awake for eight hours. And gym. And all that walking.

He was still wobbly getting around his own house. He wasn't sure if he could navigate the four floors of Burgess High with as much finesse. Regardless of his fears he rose for the day. He washed up, dressed, and headed downstairs. His crutches were waiting at the foot of the stairs, just in case. He ignored them. Guy was right. Either he wanted to walk on his own to legs, or he wanted to rely on something to push him along. He couldn't have it both ways.

His mother and father were waiting with breakfast ready. Hiccup greeted them both before sitting down. It looked as though breakfast had been a team effort. Stoick was doing his best to help around the house more. He had not realized how much Hiccup contributed until after the accident. Valka was quick to aide him once she arrived, but the period without either of them in the house had been hard.

As they ate they spoke about current events, and asked Hiccup the dreaded question: "Are you ready to go?"

Hiccup couldn't answer anything but yes. If he stayed home, one of them would try to stay with him. He didn't feel like being watched like a baby. it was time. He wouldn't know unless he tried. He finished his breakfast and watched the news in the living room. The sound of a blaring horn alerted him that his little vacation was over. He said his goodbyes and left the house.

It was chilly out as he wrapped his mother's scarf a little tighter around his neck. Jack was waiting on his doorstep, grinning. "Hi, Hic."

"Hi, Jack."

Hiccup shivered, and Jack frowned. "You cold?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm alright."

He walked over to the passenger side. He knew Jack didn't like him sitting there, but he refused to sit anywhere else. A car could hit him form any angle, so to him it didn't matter where he sat.

Merida was sitting in the backseat. "Mornin' Heccup."

Hiccup turned to face her. "Good Morning."

He settled into his seat. The car was warm and comfortable. Shalamar's "A night to remember" was playing over the speaker. Jack had a sudden interest in late 70's, early 80's music, and apparently refused to play anything else. Hiccup didn't think that was weird at all. The previous summer Jack had been going through a early 90's phase, and before that, everything was Daft Punk. He was glad Jack was so eclectic.

Jack began moving the car out of park, and soon they were off to school. Hiccup stared out the window. Burgess was the same way it was every fall. Pumpkins and autumn leaves, sales at St. North's, candied apples at the drug store. It was nice. They spent the ride talking about school, and the upcoming holiday events. Rapunzel had made them promise to have a Harry Potter themed party not to long ago, and Merida and Jim were planning on going to the costume ball. It was going to be a very exciting week for the five of them.

Soon Jack was parking again. Hiccup looked up at the school. Had there always been so many stairs? Was it always that tall? He shook his head. He had to try. It was like that song Guy always sung. "_Put one foot in front of the other and soon you'll be walking across the floor._"

He opened the car door, and did just that. It was only two seconds before he wished he could get back in the car. There was a news crew waiting at the front steps.

Jack groaned, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Hic. The school board must've told them you started today."

A perky reporter was headed their way.

Hiccup shrugged. "Nah, we should have seen this coming. It's okay. It's the perfect excuse for being late to class, right?"

Jack smiled. "You're right."

Merida left the car and headed to the left. "Ah'd rather not be on camera today, thanks. It was odd enough when they came to the hospital. Ah'll see y' inside."

"Hiccup! Hiccup! How does it feel to be starting school again?" The reporter asked, finally catching up to them. She was flanked by two other reporters and there camera men.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "It's great."

They went on asking questions like "Are you ready to start class?" "Is it hard adjusting to everyday life?" Hiccup was sure there were plenty of other stories out there they could have been covering, but apparently the public had a interest in him, so he figured he might as well ease a few minds and say he was okay.

School security ordered the news teams off the premises after they started blocking the steps to record Hiccup's first few steps into the school. There was a large banner hanging in the hallway, welcoming Hiccup back to Burgess High. It was nice and unexpected. Hiccup was surrounded by smiling faces. That was not as nice as the banner. It was odd. There had been a time when Hiccup wanted some sort of attention. There had been a time where Hiccup was fine being alone. And now, Hiccup couldn't imagine life without his friends. But these people… He was sure they wouldn't have paid him any mind had it not been for the accident, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Hiccup and Jack showed up late of course. Their teacher was more understanding than Hiccup expected, and looked behind them to see if a camera was still nearby. Hiccup took his new seat, in his new home room. Eilonwy and Merida were there, waiting in the back.

'Welcome back to Hiccup!" Eilonwy was all smiles, and Hiccup told tell they were genuine. 'You were gone for such aloooong time! Jack was so miserable without you! " She lowered her voice. "Like a zombie. He was creepy."

"Hey." Jack was a little closer to the front of the class. "I can hear you."

Eilonwy rolled her eyes and leaned closer to Hiccup. "An-y-way. Are you coming to the school dance? I'm going with Taran! I think. He's so moody lately. I think it's cause his teammates are being so weird."

Something about that bothered Hiccup. "Weird?"

"They're a bunch of morons." Merida said, crossing her arms.

Eilonwy nodded. "They treat Jack like he has cooties."

"Why?" Hiccup supposed a depressed Jack wasn't a fun Jack, but there was no reason to ostracize him. "Because he was 'zombie-ish' before?"

"No." Eilonwy shook her head. "Because you two are dating."  
>Hiccup thought that was ridiculous. Jack's teammates probably knew Jack longer than Hiccup did. They knew what kind of person he was. It was stupid.<p>

"Taran doesn't care. I don't." Eilonwy shrugged. "Some people are weird."

The bell rang, and the students rose to take their classes.

U.S. Government on the third floor. Hiccup rose and headed towards the front door. Jack didn't have that class with him, so he would have to go alone. Jack was waiting for him outside the class room. "You're headed to the third floor, right? We'll take the elevator."

Hiccup let Jack lead him by hand down the hall. Jack was moving quickly, he looked behind at him once or twice, with a worried expression on his face. Hiccup supposed that Jack had expected him to fall or something. They boarded the elevator in silence. "Three please.' Jack told the teacher sitting in a chair by the buttons.

It wasn't Hiccup's wobbling at all. It was the staring. Jack didn't want Hiccup's feelings to be hurt by some idiot. He held on to Hiccup's hand. When people treated him differently, he didn't get upset. He was glad, actually. It just proved who his real friends were. Hiccup had his wit, but it wouldn't work so well against punches. Jack would have to keep an eye on him.

The day went by slowly for both Jack and Hiccup. Jack waited in the parking lot, leaning against his car. Hiccup would be getting out of AP Chemistry any second now. Jack had a free period at the end of his day. It was ridiculous. Why would anyone stick around to do nothing? Why not just give him 6 period schedule?

Coach Shang appeared from the school's entrance. Jack expected him to walk off, but he headed straight for Jack. "Overland. Head to the infirmary. I told Hiccup to wait for you." As usual Shang sounded like a Captain ordering his soldiers. His expression seemed more serious than usual.

"Infirmary?" Why was Hiccup waiting in the infirmary? "What happened?" Jack asked. Did Hiccup fall again? Was he okay?

Shang crossed his arms. "He'll probably say nothing,. Haddock is strong that way. However…" Shang furrowed his brow. "I believe I saw someone push him down the stairs."

"What!?" Jack's fears were being realized. "Who!?"

Shang shook his head. "I did not see. I was entering the staircase when Hiccup began to fall. He was steady at first, but suddenly he was pushed forward."

Shang shook his head. "I'll see you at practice, Overland."

Jack found Hiccup and Merida talking in the infirmary. As usual the nurse had disappeared. Hiccup was pressing ice against a nasty bruise on his arms. He frowned when he saw Jack in the doorway. "hi."

"What happened?" Jack asked, sitting on a chair by the bed.

Hiccup sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm not ready for stairs."

Merida rolled her eyes. "Some git pushed yer boyfriend down the stairs."

"You don't know that." Hiccup said. "Maybe it was an accident."

Merida shook her head. "Ah'd like to believe that. Ah would. But this school is full of gits. When Ah first joined the team, It was bad. I got angry letters. There was all sorts of stuff written on m' locker. A couple of guys tried to push me around. The point is, not everyone is yer friend."

Hiccup was surprised. "You never said anything."

Merida shrugged. "Ah didn't have to. Ah let my fists do the talking. No boy wants to admit to being beat up by a girl."

Jack dropped Merida and Hiccup home after that, before heading back to St. North's for work. As much as he wanted to stay with hiccup, he had his obligation to work. He changed into a dress shirt, slacks, and a blue tie. He was working with Sandy up in the bedding area today. He was changing in thelocekr room in the basement beneath the store.

"Having an Off day?" A dry voice asked.

Jack turned, startled.

Standing in the door frame was Pitch, the night manager. Jack didn't talk to Pitch much. As a child, he had thought the man was a bit creepy. He was just so…weird.

"No." Jack frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"You look a little…distressed."

Jack stood. "Eh, I'm a teenager. I'm always distressed."

Pitch smiled at that. "Well, you know I'm always here to talk."

Jack feigned a smile. "Right. Thanks." 'Wrong. You're never here. You're the night manager. What are you even doing here before sundown?'

"Well…" He approached the doorway. "I'm gonna go now…"

"See you around, Jack."

"Yeah…" Jack quickly went back up stairs.

's was once again decorated for the holiday. Fake leaves were scattered around the sore, as well as statues, fall patterned ribbons, and the scent of pumpkin spice. The music selection had been changed to accommodate the season. Jack stopped to greet North on his way to the bedding section.

"Jack!"

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Not so good. Christmas display is still not ready yet."

Jack was confused. Usually the window display was finalized by August. It would mess up the store's budget and schedule if it took too long. "Are you serious? That's horrible!"

St. North put his hands on jack's shoulders. "Yes. That's why it's important to take care of your responsibilities. Even now, you should be working for the future. I can not always be there to guide you, Jack."

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

"Maybe you should start working longer shifts. You will want to get used to it before you start college."

"Yeah. That makes sense."

And jack continued to work long hours. That is, until Wednesday.

Jack was sitting at the Customer Service desk, filing through complaints when Hiccup rang the bell. Jack didn't look up. "Welcome to St. North's, how can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'd like to make a complaint…About my boyfriend."

Jack looked up. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup leaned on the desk. "Not the reaction I was hoping for, but whatever."

Jack smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. If you'd like me to announce over the loudspeaker how happy I am to see you, I can do that."

"I'll think about it." Hiccup said. "Didn't you say you get off at five? You promised we were gonna put our costumes together today."

"Oh…right."

Hiccup crossed his arms. "Merida and Rapunzel are waiting at the library."

"Well, I was planning on staying later today."

"How much later?"

"Like…8 p.m.?"

"Why the sudden increase? Did North ask for help around the store? I mean, it doesn't look any more crowded than usual."

"No. It's just…I thought I'd take on more hours to get used to a longer shift. North says I should start being more responsible, and get used to doing more work."

"Jack." Hiccup sighed. "You have the rest of your life to be doing more work. We're high school seniors. We're not responsible for anything yet. Then, in a few months, you start having to make really important decisions. Like really, really important decisions. So don't speed up the process, okay? You've got the rest of your life to be miserable."

Jack put down his pen. "You're probably right."

"Nope. I'm right. Say it."

"You're right. Just give me a few minutes, okay?"

"I'll give you 5 minutes. Just five. That's all the time a busy guy like me can spare."

Jack laughed. "Okay five minutes."

Hiccup waited on a couch in the shoe department. Leave it to Jack to start being 'responsible' a day before a costume dance. He wasn't even that eager to go at first, but Rapunzel and Jack were enamored with the idea of going as Hogwarts students.

So, for both the dance and the party next day, Hiccup was a Ravenclaw. Jack was Slytherin, (and due to a repetitive joke between him and Rapunzel, Jacko Malfoy) while Merida and Jim were Gryffindors. Rapunzel wanted to be a Rvaenclaw, but decided to be a Hufflepuff instead, so they would have all four houses.

As he waited, hiccup could feel a pair of eyes following him. He was used to it somewhat, do to his handy-capable appearance. There was just something about a fake foot that caused people to stare. One kid had asked him what wrong with him once. Jack had told the child that Hiccup "Didn't eat enough broccoli." And that "You limbs will fall off if you don't eat your greens."

That had of course sent the kid running and screaming for his mother.

This time, it felt less like prying eyes and more like resentment. Hiccup could feel it. He looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Smiling attendants, customers, a homeless man sleeping on a couch. So what was this feeling he had?

"Ready?" Jack was suddenly in front of him, smiling.

"Yep." Hiccup stood. "Let's go."

They walked over to the Burgess library. Rapunzel, Merida, and Jim had set up a fort of craft supplies and made three mannequins out of stacked books. Hiccup was surprised a librarian hadn't tried to stop them.

"Not a lot of teenagers come in here, sadly." Rapunzel said. " I guess they don't care, as long as we don't do anything wrong."

"Lucky for us." Hiccup said. "But said for our library system. Let's get to work."

Hiccup was well aware of how nerdy it was that a group of teenagers were building Hogwarts costumes inside a library. And yet, he didn't care. He loved it. He'd never forget it. As much as he had been 'okay' with being alone before, he was glad to be in a group now.

The school dance was a nerve-wracking thing to him. The last dance he had attended was still fresh in his mind, even though it felt like it happened eons ago. Things had happened so fast. He didn't even have two feet anymore, for Odin's sake. Still he walked into the gymnasium, stuck between Rapunzel and Jack, who were just a little too clingy for his taste.

Merida stole the show as a quidditch captain. Keeping with theme, she had 'Weasley' written on the back on her quidditch uniform. Jack insisted on calling every other person a mud-blood. He spent a good portion of the night sitting by the refreshment table. His friends had insisted he dance at least once, disregarding his claims he was tired. So of course he had to slow dance with Rapunzel. And do the robot with Jack. And join the conga line. The half-drunken conga line., that crashed into the refreshments table.

This was his new reality, and he would just have to get used to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. What is this fic series even becoming?

Chapter: Cleaning up with Jack, and volunteered with Rapunzel

Hiccup woke up nestled between Jack's sweater the side of his couch. Jack was still asleep, as were the other guests in his living room. Hiccup didn't know how wild Harry potter parties could get, but he was sure this was a crazy as he wanted them to be. He was sure he had fallen asleep at some point between movies six and seven. There was a bag of Cheetos in his lap, and fake web in his hair.

The light coming from the window suggested it was early morning. He shifted slightly and looked up. He pushed Jack away, gently. Jack stirred in his sleep, turning away. Jack opened his eyes slowly. Hiccup watched him as he began to stretch is arms. At first it looked like he was going back to sleep but Jack suddenly turned over, sticking his fist in his mouth and swearing.

"God…Damn...Charlie horse…"

Toothless stepped over Jack to get to Hiccup, more interested in his breakfast than Jack's pain.

"Hey, bud." Hiccup rubbed the cat's head. "Are you okay, Jack?"

Jack turned to face him. "I've been better."

Merida and Rapunzel were both sound asleep on the couch.

Hiccup stood, holding onto the edge of the couch.

"Where y'going?" Jack asked.

"Narnia." Hiccup replied, headed for the stairs. "I'll be right back."

Hiccup felt like a piñata full of candy. There had not been as many trick-or-treaters as expected, and Hiccup had spent a good portion of the night eating left over candy. And pizza. And wings. And beignets. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He figured his parents were out. Stoick had his gym, and Valka had gained a sudden interest in toning up.

Jack stepped into the bathroom and Hiccup took his exit.

Hiccup felt a twinge of nostalgia. The last time things were this way, it was during their trip to Myrtle Beach. Once or twice he had woken up early to spend more time with Jack. He felt his face grow hot. Hiccup walked down the hall and waited by the staircase. After a moment, he turned. "Jack?"

He found Jack in his bed, making himself comfortable. Jack was under the covers and getting ready to go back to sleep. "Way more comfortable than the floor…" He muttered.

"Jack!" Hiccup hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Tryin' to sleep." Jack responded, eyes closed. "That's what people do in beds. Sometimes."

Hiccup crossed his arms. "Jack…"

"What? I'd let you sleep in my bed. Maybe not alone though."

Hiccup blushed and shook his head.

"Come join me, if you want." Jack said, opening one eye. He turned over onto his stomach and buried his face in Hiccup's pillow.

Hiccup came to the bedside. "You can sleep later. I need to get the living room cleaned up."

Jack groaned. "Fine." He raked a hand through his hair and sat up. "There'll be plenty of times I can sleep in your bed."

Hiccup shook his head again. "Whatever."

Merida woke up upside down on the couch. A few strands of hair were sticking to her face. She tried to right herself, but found the majority of the couch was taken up by Rapunzel. "Good grief. Punzie looks like a hair monster." Merida slipped off the couch. "Ach!"

She crawled away from the couch, stepping on several cheetos and a melted candy bar. "Ach….That's disgusting!"

"Sounds like the girls are up." Hiccup said as the reached the landing.

Jack wrapped his arms around him from Hiccup. "Good." He nuzzled Hiccup's neck. "They can clean. Let me sleep."

Hiccup moved Jack's hands and went to the kitchen. "I'm coming, Toothless."

Jack laughed at Rapunzel's sleeping form. Her face was hidden by her hair as well as her arms. "She looks like a golden cousin it."

Merida crossed her arms. "Ha ha. She does."

Hiccup continued to prepare his friend's breakfast. "Less talking. More cleaning."

After Toothless was fed, the three of them started to clean up. By the time Rapunzel woke up, the living room was clean again.

Hiccup was working on breakfast in the kitchen when she got up. 'Aw, why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Wake up our princess?" Jack smiled. "Never." He stood behind Hiccup. "So anyway, these pancakes are missing something."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at him. "And what would that be?"  
>"Chocolate chips." Jack said, serious.<p>

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "What're you, a backseat cook?"

Regardless of Jack's backseat cooking, they soon sat down together for breakfast. It was already noon before they headed out. They worked off the pancakes and candy by walking through the park. The air wasn't as chilly as Hiccup had expected it to be. He and Jack held hands, with Jack partially dressed in his costume. Hiccup was sure they made quite the spectacle, carrying their Hogwarts robes, like children not ready for Halloween to end.

They went into 's and headed to café. Jack was surprised to see North himself sitting at a table with a few of his department heads. He was not as jolly as usual, which worried Jack.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. He hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

North looked up at him. "We have no winter window display."

Lumiere, Sandy, and others sat around the table, as well as Pitch. He had heard from North that Jack had been out all night. It wasn't new behavior for Jack, but still surprising. Had it been two months earlier, Jack would've still been in that fragile, sad state. Seeing it sent goosebumps down Pitch's spine.

"What!?" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. The window displays at St. North's were a popular tourist attraction, on par with those of of the biggest cities. To be this close to Thanksgiving and not at least have a plan was unheard of.

Jack subconsciously squeezed Hiccup's hand, causing the boy to speak up. "What're you going to do?"

Pitch narrowed his eyes at the boy, who either didn't notice or didn't care. Hiccup, they called him. His five minutes of fame were not up yet. To Pitch, It was like watched a one-legged monkey do tricks. Jack fawned over him relentlessly, adding to Pitch's irritation.

"We'll have to find a new artist, and new production crew." North said, stroking his beard. "Whoever we find will have to draft and build it in time for the unveiling on Black Friday."

"We can do it!" Rapunzel suddenly said hot chocolate in hand.

Pitch rubbed his temples looking at the girl. She was like a walking ball of sunlight-strange and hard to look at. Why did Jack consort with such fools?

Rapunzel locked eyes with Hiccup who was taken back. "Wait, what?"

"We can do it, Hiccup!" She grabbed his free hand. "Just like the school mural. We can make it like a group project. If the art team works together, I'm sure we can do it!"

"It's not like you can't build stuff, Hic." Jack rubbed his chin. "You've got a village in your room for crying out loud."

Hiccup felt caught between the two of them. "Well we could design it but-I mean, maybe Mr. North would prefer a more professional team."  
>North stared at Hiccup, making him feel even more trapped than before. There was a twinkle in his eye. "I think you kids may have something."<p>

Merida slurped her hot chocolate. "Ah know they have something. Hic's always drawing anyhow. And its not like Hiccup's work hasn't been public before. He has a piece in a museum, y'know. For what it's worth, I think the people of Burgess oughta see work by one of their own, not some random artist. "

"Zee little misses are right." Lumiere agreed. "It may be good for publicity."

'Oh no.' Pitch thought. 'The insanity is spreading.' Jack looked pretty taken by the idea. Pitch supposed if it made the boy smile, it might be worth entertaining.


	4. Chapter 4

Since someone asked, Pitch is the villain from Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

><p>Chapter: Creating with Hiccup and helping with Jack<p>

Merida woke up to the sounds of giggles and snorting. That was never a good thing in the DunBroch house. She cracked one eye open. Hamish hovered over her with live worms in hand. She rolled over in bed quickly and began to throw pillows at her brothers and they squealed in delight. "Get out of mah room, y' little snots!"

Merida plopped down onto her bed. What ever discipline they had been learning fro martial arts was starting to wear off. She gathered her things and made a quick march for the bathroom. With a smile she recalled the brief time that Rapunzel had stayed at her house. It was like having a sister, really. As a child she had wanted a sibling, a little brother or sister.

Rapunzel was more a long the lines of what she had been expecting. She was a little clumsy, and needed help every now and then, but she made you want to help her or guide her. The triplets were noisy and messy from day one. Merida saw them from their first moment in the world. She had been 'blessed' to witness the beauty of a natural birth.

It was nothing like the television shows. There was more blood and screaming than a horror film. From that moment on she had kept an eye on her brothers, half-convinced they were spawns from another realm.

Looking in the bathroom mirror, she starred at the smeared green mess on her face. She scrubbed furiously. She'd get them back for this later. Once she deemed herself presentable she headed down for breakfast. She suspected one of her parents was feeling a little homesick, as breakfast was more traditional than usual: boiled tomatoes with cheese, potatoes, thick cuts of bacon, and eggs.

It was delicious as expected. Merida had to pace herself from wolfing it down like her brothers. She didn't feel like getting scolded this early in the morning. Overeating wouldn't go over well either, as she had practice that day. Just as soon as she was content with her meal, she heard the honking of Jack's car horn. "That's the gang. I'll see you all later." She gave her parents both a hug, and attempted to kiss her brother's foreheads, just to gross them out.

Jack was waiting in the car as always, yet now alone. It was a little sad not having Rapunzel around anymore, but she figured they would be reunited in college.

"Did y' send in yer college applications?" Merida asked. Jack had been skirting his responsibilities since summer. Things were different then, due to the incident with Hiccup and Gothel, so she hadn't pried as much. However, Hiccup was alright now. There was no reason for Jack to be dodging the work.

"Uh huh…" Was Jack's reply, as it had been the past few months.

"When?" She asked, arms crossed. "I got my acceptance letter yesterday."

"Good for you." Jack said, looking at her in the mirror. "What about Jim?"

Merida shrugged. "Dunno yet. So, yours?"

"I'll get it when I get it." Jack said, slightly irritated. 'it's not like this is about grades. I'll have to go there this weekend to straighten things out.'

Hiccup was waiting outside when they pulled up to the Haddock house. Jack's demeanor changed instantly. "Morning, Dork."

Hiccup blinked at him twice before approaching the car. "Morning, jerk. Merida." He took his usual place in the passenger's seat.

Once Tooth announced the project to the art club, there was no turning back. They had a week to design the window, and less than three weeks to put their creation together. Hiccup was holed up in his room, constantly drawing. He wanted to support St. North's and North himself, but the pressure was intense. Just as the news crews had been disappearing they came right back to report the collaboration.

Merida was glad she had nothing to do with it. The reporters reminded her of vultures. She was more concerned with the upcoming festivities. This year she would be having her first Thanksgiving. She was looking forward to visiting the Hawkins home. She was happy to know that she could spend at least another four years in Jim's company.

Jim had been considering joining the navy. It was a important decision, and Merida understood why he was considering it. Jim wanted to see the world, and take up a career that mattered. Working at the Gym was nice, but he thought his time should be devoted to a more noble cause. That pay wasn't bad either. Jim wanted his mother to live a more comfortable life,one that didn't involve bagging groceries our waiting on tables.

After school Jack and Merida were off to Lacrosse practice. Jack surveyed the field as they ran laps. It was starting to hit home that his days here were numbered. Freshman year felt like it was just yesterday, which was odd since it felt like summer had lasted forever. 'Why does a day seem so long but a year so short?' He thought. This time next year, he would be a college freshman. Jack thought he had college life figured out based on all the parties he had attended at Munster's. As a sophomore, he had attended many parties at Munsters University.

Meanwhile, Jack was busy between Lacrosse and work. On Wednesday he decided to take a tiny break-that only resulted in more work. He got off early and headed to Hiccup's in hopes of having some fun. His hopes were horribly dashed by the state of Hiccup's room. There was paint, molding clay, plaster, and a few things Jack didn't recognize.

"So…What'cha doin?" Jack asked, treading lightly. He figured it would be best to follow Toothless' example and sit on the bed.

Hiccup glanced back at him. "Oh, hi Jack. Didn't you have work today?"

"I did, I'm done."

"Oh…" Hiccup replied. "In answer to your question, I'm building models."  
>"Did you finish your display idea?"<p>

"Yes…and no." He scratched his head. "It's kinda backwards, but I'm doing concept work and models at the same time. That way, if my work is chosen, I don't have to build as many."  
>"How many are there?"<p>

"…"

"Hic."

"At this rate…eighty-five."

"Eighty-five….models?"

" Well, only eighty-five if I decide to paint the background instead of making the furniture."

Jack walked over to the table. This was starting to sound like way too much work for an idea.

"Hic, what're you…" Jack's eyes landed on the concept art, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "It's St. North's."

Hiccup rubbed his neck. "Yeah…Well, St. North's if it was y'know, run by elves."

Hiccup had accounted for everything. Each section of the store had been recreated into a much 'jollier' display with tiny workers wearing long pointy red caps. And there was North or perhaps, Santa Claus, standing in front of it all.

"This is going to take a while to build, Hiccup."

Hiccup rubbed his temple. "I know."

Jack rubbed his chin. "But I don't think you'll have to build the furniture, or a few other things. In fact, I know where you can find some already built."

"Where?"

Jack took Hiccup back to 's, up three flights and to a staircase beyond the bedding section. They went up two skinny, dusty flights of stairs. Slowly, of course. Hiccup had not been aware there were more floor beyond the third. He let Jack lead him to a wide open room. The walls were dome like, and the room was lit only by icicle lights mounted to the walls.

'This is beneath the roof's design.' Hiccup realized. The shell and tile were beyond this layer of cement and bricks. That was interesting enough, but the most amazing thing about this place was: The Toys.

The room, as large as it was, was filled with toys. Model cars, trains on long wooden tracks, balls of almost every color and size, dolls from different eras, miniature houses, buildings, stuffed animals, action figures, Frisbees, hoola hoops. Almost everything had its place on a pedestal or table. Hiccup was beginning to wonder if North really was Santa Claus. "Wow…"

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets. "I always wanted to take you up here. I couldn't find a good reason before, but."

"This is amazing!" Hiccup said, his voice echoing through the large space. "Does this all belong to your Dad?"

"Yep. And you want to know what the best part is?"

Hiccup blinked. "What?'

"He actually plays with this stuff."

Hiccup tried to picture the large burly store owner in the room, playing with little cars and dolls. It was easier than he thought.

"Anyway, look here." Jack pulled him to a table in particular.

Sitting there was a model of a department store similar to the St. North's they both knew, but clearly form a earlier time.

"North started making this a long time ago, but never finished it." Jack explained. "Apparently he used to build stuff when he was our age. Anyway, I bet if you asked, he'd let you use this stuff for the window display."

"Wow..." Hiccup was admiring a tiny cash register. "Look at the detail on that thing."

"I know. Crazy right? I used to love coming up here when I was a kid."

"That must have been amazing."

"It was. It is." He shrugged. "Well, I haven't come up here in a really long time."

"Why?" Hiccup asked. If his family had something like this, he would visit it every chance he got.

"Well, there was school, and lacrosse, and…you."

"Oh…"Hiccup rubbed his neck, embarrassed. "Sorry for being a distraction."

"Don't worry." Jack laughed, taking one of Hiccup's hands in his. "You can make it up to me by making the best window display ever."

There was a uneasiness rising into Hiccup's stomach. "I guess I should get back home then. And you know, work on that display."

* * *

><p>I'M GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE THE THANKSGIVING FIC BY OTMORROW OR ATLEAST TOMORROW ARGGGGGGGGGGGGH<p>

TWO CHAPTERS

ONE DAY

LET'S DO THIS


	5. Chapter 5

I updated with two chapters back to back, so make sure you read the previous one first! I'M SERIOUS

I hope this makes sense. I'm really tired...

Impossible..For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage...

Roger and Hammerstein's 90's Cinderella movie is my favorite version of Cinderella.

Chapter: Thanksgiving with the gang...Black Friday with North and Jack

As Jack thought, Hiccup's work was chosen for the window display. There was some grumbling about favoritism, but a vote had been taken by the department heads, so there wasn't anything the other kids could do about it. Preparations began immediately. For Hiccup's design to be carried out they needed a hundred small models-and that was only counting the elves.

With the help of his fellow classmates and 's employees, it looked like the display would be ready before December. For Hiccup it was a amazing experience. Models were a hobby up to this point. Having to build so many in such little time was a dauntless task. He supposed he owed it to his friends that he got this far.

Working on the window gave him little free time, but Hiccup hardly noticed. It was an important task, and he wanted to put as much effort into it as possible. He had received positive feedback for his Nightfury painting. Having his work in the public eye had seemed scary at first, but h found that he wanted to share more.

While Hiccup was busy with the window, Jack and Jim were working, Merida was preparing for college and Rapunzel was feeling a little...lost. It was odd. She had parents, cousins, new friends at school, old friends in Burgess...But despite all the people in her life, Rapunzel felt empty. There were times when she was in a room full of people, but she still felt alone.

Part of her wanted to consult her friends. But Merida was busy with Jim and Hiccup had his window..and Jack. They were almost symbiotic. Something about it made her feel uneasy. She didn't understand it at all. Seeing Jack and Hiccup together made her so happy and yet so something else.

She felt it tenfold the weekend before Thanksgiving, Work on the window was basically complete, so Hiccup was in a good mood, which in turn lifted Jack's spirits. They gathered along with Merida and Jim for a movie and dinner. Jack kept an arm around Hiccup's shoulder as they walked into the theater. Rapunzel recalled their first 'date'. She was sure that she didn't think of Hiccup that way anymore. As they settled into their seats, Rapunzel wasn't sure where to look.

A sight escaped her lips. Here she was, the fifth wheel. As the trailers began, Rapunzel brought a hand to her chest. That was it, the feeling. She was jealous. Not jealous of Jack or Merida specifically. It was silly that it was so obvious. She tried no to think of it for the rest of the day. After all, it wasn't like a guy would show up out of nowhere to sweep her off her feet. She would just have to keep her eyes open until Mr. Right showed up.

For now she could make do with other things. Like Turkey. And stuffing. And cranberry sauce. Before they knew it, Thanksgiving was upon them. The Coronas and Aredelles had two extra guests for dinner: Anna's new boyfriend Hans, and their groundskeeper, Kristoff. Rapunzel was happy to see Kristoff at dinner, as he always seemed to disappear when his work was done. Kai and Gerda were not around to wait on them hand and foot, so they were left to cook and dish out their ow meals.

Merida, meanwhile, was with the Hawkins. She had started her day volunteering with Sarah and Jim at the local diner, where meals were served to the homelss. Around noon they returned to the Hawkins household to do some last minute cooking. It was fun, light work. Sarah shared her secrets for the perfect stuffing while Jim assembled the lesser meal staples.

The Haddocks, North, and Jack had come together for the celebration. Hiccup did as much of the cooking as he could. Jack thought it was kind of funny that Hiccup claimed to have learned how to cook from Valka as their skills were so different. With the work for the display done Hiccup was ready to stuff his face, watch football, and sleep.

He and Jack sat together on the couch, next to their parents. Toothless sat curled up in Hiccup's poor cat could not sleep however, due to Valka, Stoick, ad North's constant shouting at the television. It appeared their team wasn't doing too well. Toothless eventually hopped off Hiccup's lap and wandered off. After a moment, Hiccup decided to do the same. He untangled his hand from Jack, who was half-awake. Jack's eyes moved from the tv screen to Hiccup, who stared back. He figured they both couldn't leave the living room, as that would arouse suspicions from Stoick. He leaned over and whispered in Jack's ear: "Meet me upstairs in ten minutes."

Hiccup left the room, leaving Jack fully awake. Whatever Hiccup wanted to do upstairs was definitely bound to be better than waited patiently until their parents were properly distracted to venture up to Hiccup's room. Hiccup had fallen upon his bed. His unguarded form was definitely more inviting to Jack than intended. He opened one eye when Jack entered. "Hey."

Jack took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Hey yourself." They were all alone, as the usually were in Hiccup's room. The television downstairs was loud enough that Jack was sure they couldn't hear anything...whatever that meant. Being alone with Hiccup was dangerous.'I suppose I'm just being greedy.' Jack thought, lying next to Hiccup. He could feel Hiccup tense up slightly. 'But I wasn't able to touch him for so long.'

"Hic.' Jack mumbled.

"Hm?"

"I'm tired."

"Oh...Well, got to sleep then."

"..."

"Jack?"

Jack moved closer, and Hiccup willed himself not to fidget. It wasn't like Jack was going to eat him. There was nothing to be nervous about. Jack pulled Hiccup close, inhaling his scent. There was cinnamon from the pies, garlic from the chicken, a blend of spices. It was all part of Hiccup.

Hiccup suddenly pushed Jack away. "I forgot."

Jack kept his hands around Hiccup's waist. "Forgot what?"

"Essay for English class."

Jack laughed. "Hic, it's one does homework on Thanksgiving."

"I do."

Hiccup sat up as Jack released him. "I guess I could do it tomorrow."

Jack grabbed him from behind. "Sounds great."

It was after half-time that Valka decided to announce the boys' disappearance. " The boys have been gone for a long time." She said.

Just as the game came back form commercial, Jack returned. His hair was messed up, and his face was flushed. Valka could only imagine what he had been up to. "Where's Heccup?"

Jack patted his hair down and fixed his shirt. "Huh? Oh, resting. He's kinda tired."

"Oh?"

"Y-Yeah." Jack took his spot on the couch and poured himself another cup of soda. Valka gave him a long, meaningful look before turning her attention back to the game. Hiccup was a young adult now, after blamed herself for being absent during most of his youth. She was thankful he was still here, given the events of the summer.

Jack and North left after the game ended, full and happy. Hiccup never returned downstairs, as he had 'retired' for the night. The ride home was quick, as was their sleeping period. Thanks to Black Friday they would be up at 5 a.m. Keeping customers from killing each other over half-price toasters. Jack had helped out every now and then over the years, but had never spent the whole day in the store. Jack was sure it wouldn't be too bad.

He was wrong. It was hell.

Who cared if a cashmere sweater was 30% off? Was that really a reason to mob a store. A small portion of their workers had called out sick, and had to be replaced with the night crew...including Pitch was around. Given the high volume of customers, Jack was oblivious to the constant glances sent his way.

Seeing Jack in a more professional manner was fun for Pitch.. Over the years Pitch had been made privy to Jack's many personas. Here at 's his "salesman" persona was beginning to form. It was beguiling. Here Jack had shed that ratty old hoodie (that Pitch secretly wished he could burn) for a nice shirt, vest, and dress-pants. A Jack like this was promising. A Jack like this could be trained. And Pitch wished he could do that personally.

Around five they met in the locker room, alone. Well, Jack wasn't aware of Pitch's presence at first. He was too occupied by his phone call. "Hey adorable."

Pitch rolled his eyes. Why did Jack have to give his affections to that child? It was asinine So he could make tiny things. So what? Hiccup Haddock was like watching a one-man freak show. Jack laughed at something, leaning against a locker. "No, it's not all that it would be better if you were here."

Did Jack have to act like a lovesick puppy? It was enough to make his blood boil. He couldn't listen to this anymore.

It was during a run up to supplies that Jack made a horrible discovery. He had snuck away to North's toy room to relax. Hiccup's models were being stored among North's collection to keep the design a secret. They would be installed on the 29th, and unveiled to the public on the first of December. When Jack glanced over to see the profits of Hiccup's blood, sweat, and tears he was horrified.

"Oh no..."

I...I DID IT


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: Building and Breaking with Hiccup and Jack

There were smashed figurines everywhere. It was almost as if a huge child had thrown a tantrum and destroyed the little figures. Jack shook his head. All that work, all those hours, all the effort put into meeting the deadline-gone. Oddly enough, only the figures had been destroyed, completely ignoring the original miniature version of the store.

But Jack didn't have time to think about that. How was he supposed to explain this to North? Or, to Hiccup? The sound of clinking metal let Jack know he was running out of time. Hiccup had mentioned he would be coming that way...Jack didn't turn around.

"Jack..." Maybe it was someone from maintenance.

"Jack?" Maybe it was another employee trying to escape.

"Jackson."

Jack turned. It was Hiccup.

Jack ran to him instantly, crossing the room and startling the teen. "Hiccup!"

"Ah! W-What?"

Jack placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Now, Hic. Don't freak out, okay?"

"Sure." Hiccup looked him in the eye. "Are you okay? You look really tired."

Jack sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. He wrapped his arms around Hiccup for a slightly uncomfortable hug. Hiccup reciprocated the hug, unsure of the motive behind it. He wobbled slightly, and Jack steadied him.

"Hiccup..."

"What?"

As words were failing him, Jack simply took Hiccup by the hand over to the scene of the crime. "I don't know what happened. I just came up here, and..."

Hiccup's stomach lurched. He was silent for a moment longer than Jack was comfortable with. Finally Hiccup exhaled a heavy breath that he himself wasn't aware he was holding in. He scratched his head. "Well...That's hours of work I'll never get back." He glanced at Jack, who looked worried. "Could be worse I g-guess."

"You're taking this surprisingly well, Hic." Jack studied his face. "Are you okay?"

Hiccup nodded. "I could be a lot better." He kept his tone light and even. Now wasn't the time to fall apart. "There's still time...not a lot of it b-but..."

"Surprise!" Eilonwy yelled from across the room.

Jack turned to see Taran and Eilonwy walking across the room.

"Wooooow!" Eilonwy's voice echoed through the space. "Look at all these toys! It's like a seven year old's dream in here!"

"Shh! Eilonwy!" Taran hissed. "You're not even supposed to be up here!"

Unlike Eilonwy, Taran was working part-time at 's department store. After Jack disappeared, Taran had been sent to look for him. Eilonwy had shown up for the sale and followed after him, bringing them to their current situation.

"Gah!" Eilonwy pointed to the mess on the floor. "Don't tell me those are for the window display..."

"They were." Hiccup looked at the floor. "But I guess someone wasn't a fan."  
>Taran looked at Hiccup. "Sorry."<br>Eilonwy nodded. "Yes...Too bad. But I'm sure your team will be able to make them in no time!"

Hiccup shook his head. "There is no team. I made them all myself."

"Well maybe that's what you need." Jack turned to Eilonwy. "I don't suppose you're free today?"

"What? Under any other circumstance I would but." Eilonwy looked away. "I was planning on shopping. There's a bunch of stuff downstairs for 40% off!"

Jack wasn't willing to give up that easily. "What if I promise you an even better discount?"

Now Eilonwy was all ears. "How much better are we talking?"

While Taran was glad a solution had been found, he wasn't all that confident the two of them could handle it on their own. "Maybe you should see if any of the other art club members are free. The more the merrier, right?"

A few phone calls later, Hiccup had a small army on his side. Eilonwy had called a few people in who were willing to help for a discount at North's (a sacrifice Jack was willing to make) and Jim had gotten a hold of Tooth by looking her up in the school registry. Calling in Tooth resulted in several art enthusiasts showing up, including a craftsman named Geppetto. He had built the original model of the store for North in the first place.

Working with someone like Geppetto was an eye opening experience for Hiccup. He had commended Hiccup for his work, but scolded him for working on it alone. True he had shared the work of window dressing with his classmates, but he had left making all the figures to do himself. In hindsight, Hiccup agreed working by himself had been somewhat foolish. This wasn't just a personal project, this was meant for the eyes for the town.

Pitch had watched as, at least once an hour, Jack would lead small bands of hippies and yuppies upstairs. It was aggravating. Hiccup's madness was spreading. Who were these people? Could they be trusted so close to North's collection? To his dismay they stayed past closing and had a small party in the cafe area. With all the extra help, work on the window display had finally been completed. This time around, North looked up the figures in his office.

After putting away three carts worth of re-shop items, Jack headed up to the party. Hiccup was seated at a table with a few unfamiliar faces. Jack pulled up a chair and helped himself to the bowl of beignets on the table. "I hear everything went well."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, its pretty awesome. Oh, this is Flora and Fauna."

Jack gave both of them a nod. "Hello."

"How was work?" Hiccup asked.

Jack shrugged. "Aside from two fights, it was pretty okay."

Hiccup winced. "Hm...That's why I'm an online shopper. No lines, no shady clerks-well no offense, but you know what I mean."

Jack smiled. "None taken. We shady clerks take pride in our work."  
>After a few parting words Jack took Hiccup home. Instead of taking the car, the two walked. The evening air was cool and icicle lights lit up the park. Jack kept his arm around Hiccup all the while, concerned he could trip any minute. Hiccup had been uncoordinated enough when he had two legs. Who knew what he was capable of with one and a half?<p>

Hiccup welcomed the closeness. Each time he walked through the park, he was reminded of the night he first found Jack sitting in the snow. So much had happened since then, it was strange to think it had only been a year ago. 'If all this can happen in a year, what can happen in two, or three?' He glanced at Jack for a moment before turning his eyes back to the path ahead. 'What would we even be like, years from now?'

His eyes fell on a lump under a tree that he quickly identified as his neighbor. "Lilo?"

"Hi, Hijack." Lilo looked up at them.

"Hi-what?" Jack said.

"That's one of the names for your couple on tumblr." She explained. "There's a daily blog run by a bunch of people called the Burgess Bonanza...That's what they call you..."

Hiccup decided to file that odd bit of information away for later. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home?"  
>Lilo shrugged. "I guess."<p>

As if on cue, Stitch crawled down from a tree and landed at her side. "Eh."

Hiccup ignored Stitch. If he kept on pretending Stitch was a dog, he could keep his sanity. "Riiight. How about we go home then? It beats being out in the cold."

Jack crossed his arms. "Do you always pick up people in the park, Hiccup? Are you trying to tell me I'm not special?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Jack. "That's right. Maybe I'll make her pancakes too."

Jack gasped."You wouldn't!"

Lilo nodded. "Pancakes sound good, actually. What do you think, Stitch?"  
>The blue...dog nodded.<p>

The four of them walked back, Lilo swinging in-between Jack and Hiccup while Stitch walked ahead.

"Why don't you want to go home, Lilo?" Jack inquired.

" 'cause its not gonna be my home." Lilo explained. "I never really thought of it as my home, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Home is back in Hawaii. That's what I thought...But now Nani says she's got a job. We're going back when spring comes. Which means, I won't be here anymore."  
>"Isn't that what you wanted?" Hiccup asked.<p>

"Yeah. I mean, I thought so. But, I like Burgess now. I guess I didn't think I would go back so soon..."

Hiccup nodded. "I think I can understand that. When I first came here, I didn't think of it as home, either. But whenever I visit Berk, I feel like I left something in Burgess."

They were back on Lilo's block now. "But you know, it's okay to have more than one home. You can always come visit us, Lilo."

Lilo looked up at him. "Really? Can you visit me too?"

Jack grinned. "Of course! I'm sure we can find our way to Hawaii, somehow."  
>They stopped outside the Pelekai house.<p>

"I suppose that's okay." Lilo ran up the stairs after Stitch. "Goodbye, not forever though."

Hiccup nodded. "If you don't want to say 'goodbye', just 'say see you later'. That's what I used to do with my parents when I knew I wouldn't see them for awhile."

Jack shook his head. "Guys, it's not even Spring yet. We have plenty of time to hang out before you go. So...See you later, Lilo."

Lilo smiled. "See you later, Hijack." With that she disappeared into the house.

Jack and Hiccup continued to the end of their journey. Jack walked Hiccup up to the porch. They stopped at the door for a moment. Hiccup was sure he was supposed to do something here, he just wasn't sure what. He rubbed his arm. "So...Thanks for walking me home...I guess...?"

Jack leaned his head against the door. "Do I get an award for being such an attentive boyfriend?"

Hiccup crossed his arms. "I suppose so." 'Jeez, this relationship stuff is hard...' 'What do you want?"

Jack pried Hiccup's arms from his chest before pressing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"How about a sleepover?" Jack whispered in his ear, wrapping his arms around Hiccup.

Hiccup tried to keep calm. "I don't know about that...I doubt my dad would be up for it."

Jack sighed, burying his face in Hiccup's hair. "Your Dad's no fun. You'd think a pro wrestler would be a little more liberal."

Hiccup held on to Jack's shirt to steady himself. "Sorry...No." He pushed Jack away gently. "Good night, Jack."

Jack squished him before letting him go, messing up his hair. "See you later."

Hiccup patted his hair back down as Jack walked off. He shook his head and entered the house. His mother was in the living room with Toothless, watching a documentary on large reptiles. "Oh Heccup, welcome home. You didn't walk back, did you?"

"I did. But I was with Jack, so it was fine."  
>"Did you now. How nice of him to walk you back."<p>

Hiccup shrugged. "I guess. I mean, that's how it is with... couples...right?"

Valka put her eyes back to the screen. "Sometimes. Not always. Yer father used to walk me about...And I would accompany him to his matches and such."

"Uh huh." Hiccup looked at the screen.

"What I'm saying Heccup, is that couples have a sort of commitment to each other. Holding hands and kissing-"

Hiccup winced. "Mom, please-"

"Is sweet and all." Valka continued. "But it's not all there is. If you want to be with a person for all long time, you have to take all that they are...even the parts you don't understand or like, and accept it...work with it...help them be who they want to be...and they do the same for you."

"Okay." Hiccup looked away from the TV. "Yeah. I get that."

Soon, the great 'unveiling' was upon them. A large crowd had huddled outside 's that day, so big the street had to be sectioned off. Plenty of familiar faces had shown up, including Rapunzel, the Arendelles, and even Kuzco and his entourage. It was November 30th. In less than ten minutes it would be December 1st. Light snow fell like powder as the mayor spoke from a small wooden podium build in front of the store. North and Jack stood to the mayor's right, dressed for work, instead of hidden under layers of clothes like the denizens of Burgess. One speech was made after another first from the mayor, and then from North, who turned the microphone over to his staff. Finally the moment came, and the window displays were out for the world to see.

Valka and Stoick couldn't have been more proud, and Hiccup could tell. He had longed for the day he could stop being an embarrassment to the Haddock name. Hiccup had always felt a disconnect between himself and the men of his family. He labeled himself the black sheep. He wasn't a fighter like his father, or big as his uncle, or strong as his cousin. But now, he was part of something no one in his family had done.

"Of course I didn't doubt him for a second." Jack was telling a teammate right after practice the next day. "My baby squirrel's a genius after all."

Before Jack could speak anymore praise, he was interrupted.

"Hey Jack, it's that time of year again. Where's your party gonna be?"

Jack froze. "What?" 'December. Birthday party. Right.' "I have to get to you about that."  
>Jack didn't put much thought into his party at all this year. In fact, he hadn't put any thought into it at all. Which is why he tried to dodge the subject each time someone brought it up. It was the following Wednesday when he found himself cornered (literally), between Eilonwy and Hiccup.<p>

"Why wasn't I invited to your party?" Eilonwy whined. "Everybody's saying if you don't know where it's happening, then you weren't invited."

"I'm sure that's not true." Hiccup said. "You just..." Hiccup looked at Jack. "Didn't tell her yet, right?"

Jack stood there, silent.

Hiccup could tell he was trying to figure out how to answer that. 'Oh. Maybe he didn't want to invite Eilonwy at his party...No, that doesn't seem right.'

Mavis chose that point to appear. "Jack, are you using the ballroom this year again, or not? Dad wants to know. Someone else wants the space for an event."

Jack raked a hand through his hair. "Crap. Um...Let them have it, Mavis."

Mavis shrugged. "Alright. See you around then."

Eilonwy watched her walk off. "So, am I invited or not?"

Jack sighed and studied the floor. "...I haven't...I let you know when I've picked a place, okay?"

"Oh...kay..." Eilonwy replied. The sound of the warning bell rang through the halllway.

Hiccup stood to the side. "Well, I have study hall. I'll see you later."

He received a nod in reply. Unsure what to make of that, Hiccup headed to the library. The teacher for that period was absent, leaving the students with the urge to do anything but study. Hiccup wandered off into the fiction section and had a seat on the floor. He skimmed over the pages of a heavy novel. 'What do other teenagers do at times like this?' Bored. He decided texting was his best bet. 'Talking to Jack seems awkward at the moment, Merida is in a lab class, and Jim's in shop so that's impossible, and Rapunzel...' She was definitely the easiest to talk to.

Hi -Hiccup

….

….

What's up? -Rapunzel

….

No teacher. Bored -Hiccup

….

….

Is everything okay -Rapunzel

….

I guess...-Hiccup

….? -Rapunzel

…..

…..

Okay, maybe not -Hiccup

What's wrong? Did something happen?- Rapunzel

I think something's wrong with Jack -Hiccup

Like what?-Rapunzel

….

Idk -Hiccup

Have you tried...asking?- Rapunzel

….

Don't know how- Hiccup

Ask next time ur alone- Rapunzel

….

I'll try -Hiccup

Do. Or do not. There is no try (u) -Rapunzel

….

Right. Thanks Yoda. -Hiccup

Hiccup found Jack while taking a bathroom break. It was an odd discovery, considering he had been walking the halls aimlessly at the time. Had he not seen a familiar pair of beat-up Converse poking out from behind the teacher's desk, he wouldn't have went into the empty room.

Jack straightened up at the noise, concealed behind the large desk. Once Hiccup came into view, he relaxed and tugged the smaller boy down to his level. "Taking a break?" He asked, put his smile back in place.

"Yeah..." Hiccup rubbed his arm. 'Asking questions...Yoda. Right...'

"So...Are you okay?" He asked, hesitant.

"Yeah." Jack replied, in a tone lighter than intended. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, earlier you seemed kind of...not...okay...I mean." 'Yep. I definitely sound like a college bound scholar.'

"Oh." Jack ran a hand through his hair slowly. "You caught that..."

'Alright Hiccup, go for the gold.' "Is it about your party?"

Jack looked at the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. "You could say that." Considering his birthday was in a few weeks, he didn't look as excited as he had last year talking about it. "I guess I've got some planning to do."

Hiccup watched him closely. "Do you even want to have a birthday party?"  
>Jack smiled at him. "That's a tricky question."<p>

Hiccup pressed further. "Why?"  
>"Well, when I was a kid, my birthday wasn't a big deal...It wasn't until I was adopted that I really 'celebrated' it...Then every birthday with North was a big event, and each year it got bigger...and bigger. I welcomed it, at first. I mean, what kid doesn't want to be all about them? And who doesn't want to be your friend when you always throw the best parties? If there's anything I've learned, it's that when you have money, you have friends." He paused.<p>

"But I didn't always have stuff to give them, so I had to come up with other ways to keep everyone's attention. Now, it took me a while to realize what I wanted wasn't attention." He looked at Hiccup. "I just wanted company...I was lonely, I guess. But you can't build up a persona like that and let go of it. Whenever I was with a group of friends, I had to have something to say. If I didn't, they started to look at me weird. So I keep it going...I keep smiling...Keep talking. I can't stop. If I don't keep the party going, everyone will leave."

Hiccup took a moment to process that. "Do you seriously think I'd go away because of something like that?'

"No..."Jack panicked. "At least, I don't think so."

Hiccup sighed. It wasn't like this revelation was completely new. Jack had said something similar at his party, last year. "Just stop." Hiccup instructed. "You don't need to keep acting just to keep people around. If they aren't willing to take you just for you, forget them. You're not here for their amusement."

Jack sighed. "I want to believe that...But aren't I? When I'm playing lacrosse, I'm playing for everyone in the stands. When I'm working at the store, I'm just pandering to my customer's needs. How is that any different?"

"If you don't want to do something, then don't. When I was a kid and my Dad wanted me to wrestle, I did at first. But I realized pretty early on that I didn't want to. So I stopped practicing. I know my Dad was disappointed...A good portion of the island was..." Hiccup shook his head. "And I felt bad for letting them down. But I didn't keep beating myself up about it. I just...let go."

"I don't know if it's that easy for me, Hic. I've been keeping this up for a long time."

Jack scratched his head. "And I've been doing it so long, I don't think I can stop. I don't I even want to stop...It's like... I'm _sick_ or something."

Valka's word were starting to make a little more sense. There's was still more Hiccup had to learn about Jack...And things that Jack had to learn about him. They were only teenagers, but they had years of material to catch up on and sort out.

"I don't think you're sick, Jack." Hiccup said. "You just need help. I'm not saying form a doctor, or anything...I'm saying...um..."

Jack leaned his head on Hiccup's shoulder. "I think right now, I just need _this_."

"Right." Hiccup stayed as still as possible. "Then we'll start here."

Refs

Geppetto: Disney's Pinocchio

Flora and Fauna: Disney's Sleeping Beauty

Do or do not. There is no try-Yoda, (Disney's) Star Wars

There's more of a focus on Jack this time around...Probably because we got so much of Hiccup in the first one, and a somewhat even mix in the second fic...


End file.
